To Save A Life
by little.ashyangel
Summary: Mine was the quiet bookworm who was outcastes for no good reason. But, how does she end up in the Homra family... And how does she loose everything? This thrilling tale is one of sadness, joy, loss and love. Mikoto/OC
1. Chapter 1

**So, here's what's gonna go down from now on. Every week - or two to give myself wiggle room- y'all are gonna vote on the story that you want to be updated next. I'll post the first chapter of each, and you can go from there!**

**diclaimer: I only own my OCs and the everything related to the GOD thank you**

**Chapter one- The bookworm**

Hello! My name is Mine Morine! It's a pleasure to meet you. I currently like in Japan with my Mother and Father. Right before my fifth birthday, we moved to America were I was raised speaking fluent English and Japanese. Then, right before I started middle school (as the American's called it) we moved back to Japan. The summer before I started my 6th year of school was crammed full of me catching up to the advanced school curriculum of Japan.

Now, I'm sixteen, and I'm currently in my second year of high school. I get by, try not to draw attention to myself and I read. A lot. My parents worry for me, but I have enough friends- more like acquaintances- that hang out with me occasionally to make them feel better.

I walked into school already dreading the day. I scuffled to my locker and changed shoes, hoping I'd make good time and get to class early enough to avoid the girls who loved to tease me for attracting too much attention apparently. Was it my average looks? My black hair and blue eyes?

I let out a realized breath when I found that my indoor shoes were still there- occasionally they went missing if I talked to a certain boy to long (which boy changed weekly). I looked up while slipping one of them on to see a boy that everyone knew and avoided Mikoto Souh. He glazed over at me and our eyes locked, I blushed a bit, gave him a small smile and then looked away. I slipped the shoe on fully and made my escape for the door at the end of the hall. We were I the same class, but he sat at the back and I sat closer to the front. /Don't look back/ I thought for a moment /You do- he might start something./

I easily made it to class and sighed in relief as I sat in my seat. No problems there. I sat next to the window so I could watch the world when ever I finished work or something.

The end of the day, it had been a fairly easy one, at least for me anyway,"I posted the results of your tests outside the door," our Teacher, an old stern man claimed,"When the bell rings you may check them."

Two minute later everyone practically raced out if the classroom. I took my time, dreading what the board outside held for me. But I walked out, and one of the girls whom I'd consider a friend, what was her name... Eri?... Beamed up at me,"Mine- Look- you got the highest grade in the class!"

My eyes went straight to the top of the tests and sure enough- my name was there with a 100% mark. My eyes widened in surprise. I definitely hadn't been expecting this. I stayed really in the top ten of our class ranking but never number 1.

I smiled, no, I was practically beaming myself,"Wow! I can't believe it!"

Gin, the smartest boy in class, nodded at me and pressed him glasses back towards his face,"Good Job Mine."

I could see Gin looked apprehensive by only missing one question, I shot a smile of at him,"I'm sure it's just luck Gin. Don't worry next time you'll be back at the top of the list again."

Gin shrugged and went to go grab something that he left in the classroom, I turned to head towards my shoe locker- only to find Mikoto glancing over at me. I blushed a little but kept walking. He didn't say anything to me, and I didn't say anything to him.

I got to my locker and quickly opened it, excited to tell mom and dad about my score. I faced the now-empty locker and sighed. Guess someone was jealous I got top marks.

"What happened to your shoes," I jumped up about fifteen feet when Mikoto spoke. I turned to him, and realized what he was saying.

"Someone probably took them as a joke," I sighed and fished the spare pair of shoes out of my bag,"No biggie. They'll be back by the end of the week."

Mikoto raised an eyebrow,"You keep an extra pair of shoes."

"Yep," I smiled and winked,"See ya around Mikoto!"

I turned and looked over my shoulder with a wave. Mikoto just stood there with that blank look on his face. I rounded the corner and got outside before I let out a breath of relief,"That was weird."

I was a bookworm, he was a "Bad Boy" we totally shouldn't mix.

Mikoto watched the girl leave. He didn't really care about the other students taking her shoes. But her attitude was strange about it. Any other girl probably would have burst into tears and Mikoto was actually grateful that she hadn't. He turned to leave when a couple of laughs caught his attention.

He walked silently towards then and peered around the corner of the lockers. Gin and two other boys- who were normally second and third when it came to test scores- were standing behind the lockers. They were laughing at something and Gin was holding a pair of shoes.

They were holding Mine's shoes.

Mikoto went to leave, this was none of his business, but Gin's voice stopped him,"Thanks for grabbing these for me boys-that little Bookworm will be so confused, thinking 'What on earth did I do this time'," Gin adopted a mocking high-pitch tone to try and sound like a girl, and quickly reverted back to his normal voice,"that her grades will slip again."

"This is the best plan you've ever come up with," one of the boys commented,"Anyone who ever tries to knock us out of our places can should suffer."

" Exactly," Gin smiled, and Mikoto's hands balled into fists,"I'll just tear these up before I give them back to that little Bitch. "

Mikoto walked in. Gin glared at him, knowing the boy had heard the whole thing,"You gonna tell freak?"

Mikoto didn't answer him, this made Gin angry, and he moved to punch the Redhead.

Mikoto struck hard and fast.

**THANK YOU FOR READING, PLEASE REVIEW AND VOTE**


	2. Chapter 2

**MERRY CHRISTMAS, this is my christmas gift to you all! Those stories that are not updated today, will be tomorrow.**

**Disclaimer: are these really needed nowadays?**

**Chapter- Daddy dearest**

I walked home without incident, Mom greeted me at the door and I started on my homework before dinner.

"Sweetheart," Mom poked her head into my room and I swiveled around to face her,"What happened to your new school shoes?"

I had already thought of a lie on the way home and I smiled,"Eri stepped in a mud-puddle on the way to school. I lent her my extras. She said she'd give them back tomorrow."

Mom accepted my lie- seeming as I hadn't been caught in one for a long, long time, she'd had no reason to doubt my word- with a nod,"Okay, that was nice of you. Your father should be home any minute. Dinner should be ready in ten."

"Great," I smiled and she retreated to finish dinner. I swiveled back around to my math homework.

My dad was a blonde haired, blue eyed big, huge, chunk of a man. He might even intimidate Mikoto... Until said boy found out he was really a big huge teddy bear. Compared to him, mom and I were tiny. Dad was at least 6'5 and worked out regularly. Mom was just around 5'5 and I was gaining on her at a solid 5'2.

My father was a cop, and my mother sold small knickknacks - that she found at flea markets- online, so she got SMTP stay at home most of the time. Whenever I asked mom when they had met, she told me that she had met him while she was on a full summer vacation and dad was fresh out of America's Police Academy. They hadn't even intended to stay a couple, when they found out Mom was pregnant with me. This lead to a very sticky situation for the two. Dad decided to go to Japan with Mom, as a trial period to see if he could love mom and all that.

The trial period never ended because the two fell in love. Seriously. The two married after about five months and Dad took Mom's lastname.

But as I said before, right before my fifth birthday, my grandfather, whom I had met and visited a few times (not that I'd remember), became seriously ill, and we moved back to Dad's old town.

Dad convinced Mom that I should experience both cultures and they lived there for the next six years until I turned twelve. Then, we move back to Japan.

"So, Mine," I looked up to my dad from my rice and fish,"How was school today?"

I swallowed,"I got the highest mark today on that test."

Dad beamed at me and gave me a thumbs up,"Good job kiddo."

Light family-typical dinner talk ensued. I was about to head upstairs to finish studying while mom and dad did the dishes when the door-bell rang. I ran towards the door,"I got it!"

Imagine my surprise when Mikoto Shou was standing outside my door. I blinked in surprise,"Uh," I felt me nerves crackle, then pushed them down and put on a smile,"Hi Mikoto!"

Mikoto didn't give any emotion as he held out... Where those my shoes? "Here."

I stared at them opened mouthed.

Mikoto raised an eyebrow slightly,"You gonna take Em?"

I shook my head,"Oh, right. Domo Arigato - Thank You very much, Mikoto!"

I took the shoes from him; and I noticed the fresh bruises on his knuckles and looked back up at his face... There was a new bruise on his cheek. Mikoto glared slightly,"Don't you know it's rude to stare."

I felt my cheeks heat up and I got really fluster,"I- ah, uh. Sorry. I-"

Mikoto turned on his heel,"Forget it. You have your shoes, and don't mention it."

"O-okay," I called after him,"Still-Thanks!"

Mom was wiping her hands on a towel, seeing my shoes she assumed it was Eri,"Was that Eri?"

"Hm," I glanced up at her,"oh, uh" I decided to go with the truth,"No, it was a mutual friend dropping them off for her."

Mom frowned,"Did something happen between the two of you?"

"No," I placed my out side show next the the other pair I had,"She was just to busy so she asked him."

"Oh, okay," Mom yawned,"Why don't you go take a bath. Dad and I are going to make a treat for you for your good-grade."

I smiled and cheered,"Thanks Mom," I kissed her cheek,"I'll go do that right now!"

**merry Christmas, please review!**


End file.
